The use of magnetic fields to promote healing and reduce pain is well known in the medical profession. There have been many studies in which it has been found that the use of a magnetic field can speed up post-operative healing. Additionally, there have been many studies in which the use of a magnetic field helps to alleviate pain due to muscle strains, tennis elbows, sore muscles, lower back pain, arthritis and the like. While there have been many different theories advanced as to why magnetic therapy works, it is still not clearly understood exactly how magnetic therapy aids in healing and in reducing pain. However, it is clear that many people's lives have been greatly improved by the use of magnetic therapy. Many devices have, therefore, been developed to practice magnetic therapy. One such magnet device for therapeutic use is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,549,532 entitled "Flexible Magnetic Sheet for Therapeutic Use" issuing to Baermann on Oct. 29, 1985, which is herein incorporated by reference. Therein disclosed is a permanent magnet sheet having alternating poles for applying a magnetic field to portions of the body for therapeutic purposes. Magnetic therapy devices generally take the form of placing a specially adapted permanent magnet pad adjacent a particular portion of the body. Accordingly, there are separate specialized products specifically adapted for back pain, neck pain, elbow pain, wrist pain, knee pain, and other various parts of the body. Often, an individual wishing to benefit from magnetic therapy is required to purchase a relatively large number of specialized devices for placing a permanent magnet adjacent different portions of the body. This is often inconvenient and expensive. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved permanent magnet device for use in magnetic therapy that can be applied easily to different locations of the body.
Relief of pain, particularly that resulting from a sport's injury and/or from sprained or strained muscles, was also heretofore achieved by the application of topical medical ointments or fluids such as liniment, oil of wintergreen, and other topical preparations that include a suitable analgesic ingredient. Such topical preparations, while effective, are messy and likely to soil any clothing with which they may come into contact.